A common method of extracting meat from coconuts is to split or crack the coconut shell and manually remove the shell from around the ball of meat. The brown skin enveloping the ball of meat is then peeled from the ball prior to subsequent processing of the white coconut meat. Other methods of extracting the meat from the coconut shell use demeating apparatus for shredding or cutting the meat from the shell. Demeating apparatus and elements thereof known to applicant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,651; 2,365,358; and 1,554,516.